


Love and dueling dxd

by michelous (orphan_account)



Category: Highschool DxD, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, King!Jaden, Multi, Other, Rule 63, Smut, fem jaden, fem!Judai, fem!Yuuki Judai, fem!kenzen, trans judai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michelous
Summary: after merging with yubel judai under went a change then Judai and her friends woke up in a new world with new rules and new powers fem!judai genderbender spiritshipping [judai x johan main pairing ] side pairings fem!edo x ryo fem!kenzen x jim Sho x asuka maybe o'Brian x judai and misawa x judai side pairingsstory done





	1. chapter 1 queen of devils in the new world

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will explain how Judai and Johan along with the others fully changed and what it is like the dxd world for them the story will pick up shortly after Issei becomes a devil but Issei or most of the main cast won’t snow up this chapter there are a few changes from the info chapter.

Monster spirit/dragon   
Normal   
Judai pov  
I then asked Yubel “so how have I changed and who has made this change?” the spirit then said “you and I one body as a devil. Secondly your new surname in this world is Alocer, I added the DNA of this extinct clan to our body.” I then asked “what does being part of the Alocer family do for me?” Yubel said “Alocer clan had the power of gravity and cat like features, so instead of my tail you will have a lion tail and lion ears as well as gravity powers and before you ask you can either change your ears or wear a hat to cover them and the same with your tail. As for Johan, his body is half devil from being my host and he holds the rainbow dragon in his soul. This world certain duel monster spirits take other roles the rainbow dragon took up the role as the 3rd heavenly dragon and can become the rainbow dragon emperor when masters the power. All of you will be able to use your decks to manifest your cards. As for your friends that were sent to the stars they are partly devil as well along with gaining elements from their monsters.” I then asked “how are they changed?” before I could ask my friends came into the room.   
Ryo said “I gained the power of my cyber dragon, they are fixing my heart slowly.” Asuka then said “I am starting to gain my cyber dancer abilities, I also seemed to gain the gained the power to induce sadness in people.” Kenzen then said “my strength, speed and senses are becoming better and my taste for raw meat is becoming more and more. I also gained the power of my wicked rune hatred.” Fubuki then said red eyes is beginning to join with me, I wish it was my beast warrior deck but red eyes fuses with demons better than warriors, I am gained the power of anguish.” Jun then said “sadly I have gained more from my Ojamas than my vxwyz or armed dragon, I wished I would have settled with a single deck theme cause my anger rune is going crazy.” Edo then said “I am gaining the power to embody my d. heroes.” Then O’Brian then said “I am gaining for power over fire.” Jim then said “my power is seeming to be a kind of necromancy; my deck was like that.” Sho then said “I haven’t seemed to change just tap into my doubt.” Then Misawa said to Sho “don’t worry I haven’t really changed at all.”   
I then said “Yubel said “those who died and went to the stars and now devils, the only people that died should’ve gained devil powers since the star world let souls merge.” Johan then said “I didn’t die but my connection to rainbow dragon and my crystal beasts is becoming stronger than ever and I didn’t die.” My reply was “you became a devil from being Yubel’s host and your rainbow dragon is something like a demi-god now. Most of you are something like mixed blood devils but I am a pure blood devil of the Alocer family. We are in different world were duel monsters never became a thing and devils, angel, god, heroes and other monsters battled for human souls.” Sho then asked “why couldn’t we go back to our own world?” my reply was “I chose to save you this way. something happened to our world while we are away and we can’t go back it isn’t the same as it was. I have to ask Yubel the full details on what’s next.”   
Yubel then said “while you were gone somebody gained a power like the supreme queen’s and somebody was forced to split the world to stop that. If I had to guess Yugi’s child gained that power. I don’t know the entire detail but until either the world rejoins if would be hard to go back. this place you are all in is the dojo of your new mansion and soon you will have 4 visitors.” I then asked “who are these people?” Yubel said “they are the 4 satans, rulers of the devils here to evaluate you and give you something if they approve.” I then asked “what happens if I don’t?” the spirit said “it is better you don’t think of that; I don’t really know these current people the last time I was here the old Satan was still alive.” I then told relied to my friends what Yubel told me and had them go to their rooms while I waited.  
I then waited in the living room until I heard a door bell ring, when I opened it I was greeted by 4 people: a woman with black hair, a man with red hair, another man with green hair and a 3rd man who was tall, bald and had a goatee. The black-haired girl said “this girl feels powerful and she is so cute.” I then asked “are you 4 The Four Great Satans?” The red-haired man replied with “yes we are miss supreme queen.” I asked “how did you know that?” the green-haired man said “you aren’t the first supreme queen of this world, one of your past incarnations. The queen is one of the few beings feared by the great red and Ouroboros Dragon. The only catch is few incarnations reach that level of power and even fewer are born as devils or become devils.” I then asked “what happened to the last queen?” the bald man said “the heavenly dragons, the great red and Ouroboros Dragon had to unit their powers to erase her after she went berserk. We thought she would never come back but the Ouroboros Dragon said “your last self might have been sent to another world. so, young lady, do you intend to become a treat on her level?” I replied “I have tamed the queen’s and merged to become something greater. I am both the queen and her guardian in a single body.” I then showed him my eyes, one golden and one green. After that I flared my power. The green-haired man said “I have a test for you, I will give you a set of evil pieces. Then you will turn your comrades into devils and enter rating games with the sisters of my red and black haired fellow satans. In those tests, you prove you aren’t a treat.” I said “okay give me the piece and we can have fun tomorrow.” He said okay and gave me the pieces then said we will see you tomorrow.  
I then brought my friends out to prepare them for their change. For the first piece the king I put to my chest turning me into a queen piece my school uniform blew off revealing bikini that barely covered my nipples. Next I said to Johan “if I am the king will you be my queen.” He replied “if I want to be with you I guess I have to, also that is a nice bikini king.” I then asked Yubel in my mind “do I have extra sets of cloths.?” The monster said “there should be extra sets of your base outfit. I didn’t get others.” I then asked my blond friend “we might want to get more cloths, Yubel said we only have 7 matching sets of our uniforms.” The blond said “yes girl we need more than just that.” Then she asked “do you know what will be doing for school?” I replied “we have to pass a test before that. Our visitors are worried I could go berserk and destroy the universe.” I then placed the queen piece on Johan’s chest for it to change a little before I placed it. after did Johan’s body glowed, he moaned pleasure and then passed out with a ragging hard on.   
Next I called Sho up and used a knight piece on him for the piece to not change but Sho to moan like Johan and have the same boner based out. I then had O’Brian drag Johan to our room and Sho. Fubuki then asked “doesn’t Johan have his own room?” I said “no and if you have to ask we might have sex.” I then sex I want to see what happens to another girl so you’re up next Edo.” She then came over reluctantly and I then tried 1 pawn, then 2 then finally 3 went into her chest end she moaned and pass out. I looked over to Ryo to see him almost wanting for Edo’s cloths to come off. I said to Fubuki “pervert king your turn.” I only had to use a single pawn for the older boy to have the same reaction as the other boys. I then had Asuka take Edo to her and Ryo’s room and asked Yubel in my mind, “did you set rooms based on people having sex?” Yubel replied by showing me her smiling face and I knew she did.  
Next I pulled out a rook piece for Kenzen and she had the same reaction as Edo with her going to Jim and her room. I then asked Jim “when did you 2 have sex?” he said “around the same time you and Johan we did it in a closet.” I then said to him “you know she might hurt you.” He said “no she wanted to share but never had time.” I then said “your turn next and used a Bishop piece on Jim to him to have a similar reaction to the other boys and O’Brian to drag him. after Jim I Misawa and use my 2nd bishop for a similar reaction and had him take to his room. after Misawa, I called Ryo over for and had to use 2 pawns to turn him. after Ryo, I called Jun and used my 2nd knight for him to react like the others and get dragged to his room like the others. For the next person, I choose O’Brian since I was fairly sure Asuka and I could drag him if needed. I had to use 2 pawns on him and with my devil strength I was able to life him on my own. For the final piece was my other rook on Asuka and her change was the same.   
After that I dragged Asuka to her room and rewarded Johan with a blow job but he didn’t wake up.  
Chapter end


	2. Love and dueling dxd chapter 2 battle and new history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be cover the new backstories Yubel gave to Judai’s peerage and her first rating game   
> As well as introduction to dxd cast

Spirit/dragon   
Normal talk   
Rias pov  
I wasn’t sure who this I was going to have a rating game with but I just barely had a complete peerage or even close to a complete peerage, I was just missing a 2nd knight, and rook. I wish I could use my first bishop and had more pawns. The other issue was most of my pieces were untrained. They each have protentional but little fighting experience of their own. The other issue that scared the shit out of new was the reason I was to have a rating game against this new devil, the way my brother talked of her was a devil that could even threaten heaven, hell and earth.   
The night I heard of this I went to Sona’s house to talk with her about if she was going to have to face this new devil as well. when I made it to her house she made me tea and said “yes Rias I am to face this girl but my sister says if things get too dangerous she will save me.” I then asked “did she mention this girl could be a treat to the universe.” Sona replied “wait what?” my response was “I looked into all the signs around this girl’s arrival and it all points to the supreme king/queen.” She then asked me “why the hell would the satans let a new supreme queen live?” my reply was “from what I can tell is she is fully relieved and they don’t want to provoke her into going berserk.” Sona then said “remember that fiancé you have.” I then said “yes, what are you thinking?” the smaller girl said “how about we put the fate of your engagement in this challenge by having Riser face this girl instead of us.” I said “that is an amazing idea but do you think we could place our fate even on the supreme queen?” Sona said “if you care about your peerage as much as I do it is the better option.” I seemed to have no option other than to agree.  
Edo pov   
I then heard the voice of Yubel saying “in this world I merged you with somebody very close to you, let’s call her the you from this world. now I will show you her history.” I then was watching through what seemed like somebody else’s eyes. The next thing I looked into a reflective surface to see a girl in a what seemed like a super hero suit. I then ran into an area what cage and had the thought I need to save them, I need to stop them from doing this stuff. When I looked into the cage I saw “Asuka, Sho, Kenzen, and Ryo all looking sick in the cage. When I saw Ryo I said “I will get you out my love.” I then opened the cage to hear Ryo say “stay away the implants are controlling me.” Then he stabbed a mechanical hand through my stomach. I then lied on the hard metal floor dying until I heard a voice that sounded like Judai say “I can bring you back if you join my peerage.” I then said “help my lover and yes.” She said “already done and all these blasphemous humans are dead.” I then woke up in a bed just like my bed at home. I then looked on the nightstand to see a note saying “I used your memories to create a room like your old room. Yubel.” I then walked into the kitchen to see Judai finished cooking. She looked up and me and said “I made egg witches.” I then asked “where is everybody else?” Judai replied “they aren’t up yet, also that watch on your wrist will let you change into your destiny hero forms.” I then asked her “what is it?” the brown-haired girl said “it is a sacred gear, called destiny watch Yubel found on your counterpart and altered. The old ability let her take on just a single armor but this new version give you 10 forms.” Before I could ask anything else Asuka entered the room.  
Asuka pov – same time as Edo’s dream  
I was dreaming when I heard Yubel’s voice saying “to properly enter this world I had to merge you with your alternate from this world. and give you powers. Sorry this history it is a little dark.”  
I then was in a lab with scientist looking over me saying “you are perfect for this experiment.” I then asked “what experiment?” the man said “we are going to make you an angel, but first we have to prepare your body.” I then asked “how will you do that and what did you do to my older brother.” Another man said “we never found him, the rumor is he contracted a dark dragon much like the one we are trying to copy in your friend.” I then felt the sensation of being injected over and over. Then a laser was used to burn crosses all over me. The last thing was a heard a man say “is the gear ready for her?” a female hand held a wing like object and then I was flipped over while it felt like my back was being cut open and stitched back together. I then passed out from the pain and woke up to see a brown-haired girl around my age. She said “the pain is over but if you want I can bring you and your brother together.” I reached out my hand and said “please save me.”   
After that I woke up in a bed with a note saying “this is just like your old dorm room. Yubel.” I then headed toward a smell of cooking to see Judai and Edo at a table. Judai then said “the others should be here soon.”  
Ryo pov  
I then heard Yubel saying “when judai used her piece to make you a devil your heart was fixed, to bring you into this world I merged you with this world’s version of you. You aren’t going to like what he was forced to do.” Before I could ask I felt like I was being dragged. Then I looked over or was forced to look over at Sho yelling “where are you taking big brother and me?” a man said “your big brother has a bad heart. We are going to fix him and make you stronger.” Then Sho was struck with a needle and after that I was as well. I then experienced years of torturous experiments. I made it out once to be helped by a super hero girl. Over a month, we fell in love but I said to her “I have to go back for Sho.” She said “If you have to I will help.” Before she could join me, we had sex and I left her to return for Sho. When I made it, back soldiers were waiting and also a head scientist came and placed something inside the back on my neck. Then he said to me “that will keep you from running away you little shit.” The next thing I knew I was in a cage next to Sho’s cage then Edo came in and when she did my hand turned to a metal dragon claw and it went into her core. I then pasted out and when I woke up I brown haired girl said to me “I can save her if join me.” I then said “yes.”  
I then woke up in a room just like my old dorm room to see a note I didn’t read. After that I headed to the smell of cooking. I then made it to a kitchen to see Edo, Judai and Asuka. I said to Edo “good to see you.” She then said the same and “eat an egg witch.”  
Misawa pov  
After Judai added the piece the next thing I heard was the voice of Yubel asking “I changed your past would you like to see it or just know what happens.” My reply was “tell me.” Yubel then said “the other person you were merged with, was an alchemist forced to help make Asuka, Ryo and Kenzen into false sacred gear users. If you need to know sacred gears are weapons made by the Christian god. You died when you refused to work for the lab.” I then asked “do I have super powers now?” Yubel said “yes you will be able to use the powers of your magnet monster and your water dragons. When you wake up there is food.”  
I then woke up to smell food cooking and saw Judai, Ryo, Asuka, and Edo at a large table.  
Sho pov  
after my reincarnation, I heard Yubel’s voice saying “to add you to this world I had this world properly I had to merge you with the you of this world. see what happened to him.” I then was forced to see that people that looked like my parents get a phone call saying my brother had a bad heart. The call seemed to hint that it could be fixed. That night both him and I were taken away. We were drugged and a doctor said “for the cost of fixing your brother both of you will help us test false sacred gear.” For the next few years they tore us apart to place these sacred gears in our bodies. It got the point where I wasn’t sure how much human was left of me. A little later Ryo made it out only to return for me. Not long after that a girl with blond hair was brought in. I didn’t get to talk to her but I knew it was love at first sight. Not long after the doctors started working on her another girl came for me. a girl with short blond hair and she freed all of us from this hell.  
The next thing I knew I was in a room like mine at home with the dark magician girl poster and all. Then I looked on the nightstand to see a note saying “I used your memories to create your old room. Yubel.” I then smelled food and followed my nose to the kitchen to see judai with an apron on over her cloths. She said “I made egg witches.”  
Jim pov  
I knew I was sleeping but I also knew my eye of Oricalcum was back in my socket and that it had changed in a way that let me summon fossils from the ground to help me. It also told me I did something to Kenzen to give her dinosaur powers. She then used those to kill me by mistake.   
The next thing I knew was I was in a plan room with just a bad and nightstand. On that nightstand, there was a note saying “your eye kept me from reading your mind so I made your room bare it is up to you to stock it as you wish. Yubel.” The next thing I did was try and find the kitchen to see most of my friends eating.  
Fubuki pov  
After Judai added the piece to me I heard a strange voice “hello Fubuki.” Then the voice revealed itself to me as red eyes darkness metal dragon. The dragon then said “when Yubel merged your alternate self with you, I took the role as a dark dragon in this world and the mask Nightshroud used to control you became my sacred gear. I won’t let you know what he did but Yubel told your sister about that version of you. If you need my power call out red-eyes gaze to summon me. When you summon more of my power I can became armor as well.” after the dragon told me that I woke up and went to the kitchen to see Judai and my other friends at the table.   
O’Brian pov  
I woke up to see a note from saying “your willpower prevented me from telling you about your alternate self and fire powers. Your duel disk is now called the fire blazer gear and you can use it to summon your volcanic monsters and shoot fire blasts. Yubel.” I then went to the kitchen to find everybody except Johan and Kenzen. Then Judai said “I am surprised how fast you woke up.”  
Kenzen pov  
I woke up to see a note saying “I made your room look like a soldier’s room. also in this world, your dinosaur spirit formed into a sacred gear. I was able to merge you with this world’s version of you but not her memories. Yubel.” I then followed my nose to see everybody but Judai in there. I then asked her “where is Johan?” her reply was “the crystal beasts and rainbow dragon had more to tell him, after...” then Judai blushed I was pretty sure she did something naughty to Johan.  
Jun pov  
The Ojama brothers then told me “we didn’t want Yubel to add more sad memories to you but she did give you the ability to summon 2 gloves: one to summon your vxwyz monster and the other to summon us. When you combine, them it will let both sets make you stronger.” Yellow then said “judai was good cooking in the kitchen.”  
Johan pov  
After Judai placed the queen piece inside me, I felt incredible pleasure but couldn’t wake up to experience it fully because of a voice I never heard. The voice said “hello Johan.” I asked the voice “who are you?” it then said “I forgot we never talked before we could Yubel tainted me and took over your soul. I am rainbow dragon or Chromium the rainbow dragon emperor, but the rainbow dragon emperor title I share with my host you.” I then asked “why are you an emperor in this world and what role do the crystal beasts have?” Chromium replied “I was made in this world but I went to this world when a former supreme king/queen host was sent there. Our souls are forever tied together mine with yours and yours with hers. The queen is a pillar of worlds nearly as strong as the omni king, she can die but won’t gone forever. I was made by God to help use love control her. The crystal beasts are pieces of me created when I broke apart in a past incarnation when I made it to the world you were born in. you are considered the last part of the dragon.” I then asked “how do I summon your power?” the dragon said “call out my attack rainbow reflection to summon my gauntlet. He then said “one last thing sorry I prevented you from mating and be prepared to share your queen.”   
The next thing I knew I opened my eyes to see Judai holding a plate of food only wearing an apron. She said to me “finished that plate and we can finish what we started last night.” I then dug into the food and judai dropped the apron.  
Lemon start  
After Judai was naked she ran over to get a condom, came over to unzip my pants and proceed to give me a blow job until I was rock hard. After that I snatched the condom from her hand and placed it on myself. I than pushed her down and slid my manhood into her. My girlfriend cried out with pleasure. After that she took control and pushed me down. Then she said between moans “I am the queen, so I am on top. Now trust with me.” I did as she said and we both came at the same time.   
Lemon end   
Judai pov   
After we finished Asuka knocked on the door and said “you have visitors.” We then went into the kitchen to see Sho with a busty girl with long red hair and a smaller girl with little bust that had short black hair. I then asked the girls “let me guess you are the sisters of the satans holding the title of Lucifer and leviathan.” The red hair girl said “you must have been able to tell from our hair.” I replied “I can tell you are your brother’s sister but I can’t tell the other girl is related to levi-tan, it is your auras I can feel them both of you have the potential to become as strong. The thing is even with 1000 life times you will never be as strong as I am now and I can still become stronger.” Both gasped at the fact I was more powerful than their siblings and still had room to grow. the red-haired girl then said “my name is Rias Gremory.” Then the black-haired girl said “my name is Sona Sirti. Did you know how loud your love making was Ms. Supreme queen.” I then said “my name is Judai Yuki Alocer.” Sona then asked “how strong are you really?” my reply was “I have 2 gears, one sacred gear neo mantle and an omni gear supreme regalia. If you need to know omni gears are beyond sacred gears as in they were made by the omni king, he rules all the multiverse.” I then asked “are you here for my match?” Rias then said “no, we are doing this differently. You will now have a rating game against my fiancé.” I then asked “what does it mean if I lose?” Soma said “if you lose all 3 of us have to join Riser Phenex.” I then said “I will win without killing him, the supreme queen is nobodies bitch.” I then asked “how much time do I have?” Sona said “about a day.”  
Over the next day, I had everybody train to master their powers the best they could until time was up. We then waited until Rias came back to take us to hell. At her family home, there the 4 satans were waiting for us. The red Satan then said “you know the terms to this test. If you kill your opponent or look like you are going out of control we will end the game and kill your peerage. As well as if you lose you have to marry Riser Phenex. Do you agree?” I said “yes I agree to those terms.”  
Battle area from the game was the jungle area that Viper built. The battle started with Edo Fubuki and O’Brian taking out Risers pawns. Then I had Sho, Asuka, Fubuki, Kenzen and Jun lose so I could bring them back as Colorless to take out most of Riser’s peerage. After that I dismissed them to have Johan reflect his queen’s attack leaving only Riser for me. I then entered Dian mode until I figured Riser was healing too fast for me to deal real damage. My next move was to switch to supreme queen mode, after that I used the supreme force to stop Riser’s healing. After that stuck my hand on Riser’s chest and said “I started the rooting of your insides, give up now and you will just lose a bunch of muscle mass. The rot will start with your chest then move to your arms, then move till your legs. I will stop there but those limbs will never come back.” Riser then looked scared and said “I give up.”  
Rias then said “that was nasty but you did as you said.” The black-hair Satan then said “we want you to do something else.” I then asked “what else do I have to do?” go to school with my sister and keep her safe.” I then said “I agree and I will help keep order in this world.”  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover Judai dealing with the event of season 2 of dxd  
> Next update as followed   
> week of 12/25/16 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> week of 1/1/17 Shirou muyo  
> week of 1/8/17 exorcist x hunter   
> week of 1/15/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> week of 1/21/16 fullmetal girl in new world


	3. Love and dueling dxd chapter 3 training and stolen swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover Judai and her group helping Rias train as well as the first part of the case of the stolen Excalibur pieces   
> As well as have, more lemon scenes

Normal voice  
Spirit /dragon   
Judai pov  
When I we first made it to Kouh we were each tested to see what grades each of us belonged in. I used the vastness of Yubel’s knowledge to past the test. After everything was done, we ended up in the same grade we were in duel academy with Asuka, Sho, Jun, Diachi and I in 3rd year, Ryo and Fubuki in college area, and Edo, Jim, Kenzen, and Johan 2nd year. I wasn’t happy that Johan wasn’t in my area but I was sure both of us would be less distracted.   
I was in the same class as Sho, Jun and Diachi, when I looked toward the class as we were introduced I was Rias. When other girls in the class saw, they swooned over Sho and Diachi but didn’t seem to care for Jun. the girls liked Sho’s small statue and wanted to treat him like an older sister while when they saw Diachi’s skills at math and science many wanted him to tutor them. When I talked to Rias she said “what if the younger girls try to go Johan? I have got many offers just for being a foreigner.” I said “we are so deeply in love he won’t, it is to the point that our souls are entwined.” The red-haired girl then asked “how did that happen? I want Issei to be that way.” I then told her “I might be able to arrange that but I won’t. the story of how our souls fused is long and painful and I don’t feel like reliving it.” After class I went to see Sona about starting a duel monsters club, she demanded as payment I teach her with me using my hero deck and Sona using one of Diachi’s extra decks, she took a dark deck. After the game Sona asked if we had more cards to build her own deck but sadly we didn’t. After hearing this Sona approved the club and gave us a room to use. Then about an hour later Rias came to me and asked “how would you like to bring duel monsters to this world?” Rias gave me ideas of being this world’s version of Pegasus j. Crawford. I then asked “how would we do this?” Rias replied with “my father will buy us a printing company and we would start by copying any of yours and your friend’s cards, then move on to any cards you can recreate and after that we could create new cards.” I then replied “that would be great most of my friends didn’t wanted to be card designers more than pro-duelists.” Rias said “wait pro-duelists.” I replied “yes in my world Edo, Ryo and Johan were pro-duelists and in the future of my world I heard about dueling as a high-speed sport.”   
Rias then stared at me amazed and until I heard her phone ring, she then looked at me and said “something bigger than card games is happening.” I then said “what is happening?” Rias said “the first thing we need you to help us with as a devil. Somebody brought stolen pieced of Excalibur into this city and we need to recover them.” I then asked Yubel “what does Excalibur look like, I think I heard or saw that card when I was building my hero deck.” The spirit replied “there have been a feel cards of it, Supreme Blade of Blue Sky - Sky Excalibur for winged-beasts, Excalibur that is connected to the atlatls dragons, Noble Arms – Excaliburn and Heroic Champion – Excalibur.” Yubel then showed me the image of said cards. After that I looked over all Johan to see him holding the cards. I then asked my boyfriend “did somebody make those cards for you?” he said “yep my dragon did?” I then showed the cards to Rias and asked “does it look like these?” it wasn’t Rias but the blond-haired boy in her group that said “why would somebody print the image of that curses thing?” then he ran off. I then asked “why did blondie run off like that?” Rias replied “his name is Yuto Kiba and he was used to try to remake the holy sword. that resulted in his sacred gear to create swords. I found him near death in the snow before I revived him as a devil.” Asuka then asked “was the project called The Holy Sword Project, because I heard of something like it when the scientists modified myself, Ryo, Sho and Kenzen.”   
Not much longer 2 girls came around my age came to the occult research club room and the looked at the table to see the cards I left. One girl had blue hair with a green cowlick and the other had light brown hair. After seeing the cards the brown-haired girl then said “what is Excalibur doing on a card and how do a play a game with Excalibur in it?” I replied to her “first, who are you 2 girls? Second, it is a card game Rias and I are working on mass producing this game.” The light brown-haired girl then said “I am Irina Shidou and I am an old friend of Issei.” The blue haired girl then said “my name is Xenovia Quarta and we are with the church to track down the missing Excalibur pieces. I know the busty red-haired girl is Rias Gremory but who are you. All I can tell is you feel like a powerful devil.” I then replied with “Church ladies my name is Judai Yuki Alocer and I am the supreme queen.” I then release a little of my aura to bring everybody but my peerage to their knees. Irina then said “didn’t master say the supreme queen recently show up?” Xenovia said back “yes but nobody on the church side knows where she appeared. If she sided with the devils the others should be notified.” Before she could do anything, else I said “I am only siding with the devils because I was reborn as a devil. I care more about balance and preventing a war.”   
The blue haired girl then said “that was a good display but can you show how your strength in comparison to Excalibur.” My reply was “how about you prove that you can defeat 2 of the 3 dragon emperors first.” Irina said “3 I thought there were only 2.” I then pointed to the brown-haired boy and my teal haired lover and said “those are the red and rainbow dragon emperors. I nether know who or where the white dragon is.” Issei then spoke up and said “Ddraig told me the last host of the rainbow dragon was lost when it scattered.” Johan then replied “I learned I was that host recently after I put Chromium back together. He was so powerful even after being destroyed his crystals formed into 7 beasts. I saw given the beasts as cards and duel spirits and a little later I found the dragon’s visage and revived it. Once we made it to this world its mind revived.”  
Not much longer we went outside the school and Issei was standing in front of Irina with Johan in front of Xenovia. Issei was trying to use a skill he learned called dress break and Johan was using his crystal beasts, while the girls were using their Excalibur fragment swords. I shouted to Irina “if simply having your cloths shredded destroys your will to fight you aren’t a true warrior.” Irina then used her sword to take down Issei and I said to him “you are weak for a dragon and a devil.” On the other side of the I was Johan stand over a scratched up Xenovia saying “he is unskilled and we took a chance for his to evolve his power.” Johan then looked at Rias and said “give Issei to me for 2 days’ max and I will make sure he can at least use scale mail.” Xenovia got up and said “I didn’t expect those beasts to keep coming back. I can only imagine the power of your scale mail.”   
Issei pov  
After I woke up in a strange room I asked my dragon “what can Chromium do?” Ddraig replied “from what I remember he could just make barriers and shift space. But after that display we saw it turns out he learned more from being in that other world.” Johan then said to me “duel monsters taught my dragon many things. Chromium and I will make sure you can achieve balance breaker.” After a few hours of achieving nothing. He then said “danger isn’t working but since you made an attack to strip girls I might have something. I will show you something sexy if you can achieve balance breaker for a minute.” With the incentive of sexy I managed to make armor over me and hold 30 seconds. Johan said “good but not good enough, have this.” He then tossed me a magazine and said “it isn’t as sexy as the stuff from my homeland but it is reward enough.” It was a magazine that said hustler in English. I said “thanks sensei I will treasure this.” He replied “you won’t get to treasure it unless you can hold scale mail for at least 5 minutes, I will give you an hour with that don’t get too stimulated.” I was only able to pleasure myself once before passing out. When I woke up Johan said to me “you don’t have much stamina Judai and I had sex 3 times while you passed out after one fap.”   
Johan pov (during Issei’s time)  
After giving Issei the dirty magazine I walked out of training area to see Jun asking “can I have your hustler.” I replied “nope I gave it to Issei, but if you can defeat him I will give you a better prize. Get ready to fight him in an hour.” He said “wait one of your dvd’s.” he said “yes something from Germany I have.” Then Judai called out and asked “are you done with the pervy dragon?” I said “nope I gave him an hour for a reward.” Judai shout “since we have an hour come into our room for some fun.”   
I then ran to our room to see Judai in the same bikini from a few days ago, she then said to me “are you going to get ready?” I then took off my pants and prepared for her to come to me. Judai said “good a queen should be ready for his king and reverse chess rolls make this fun.”   
Lemon start  
Judai then finished stripping her lingerie, spread her legs and said “you lick me now.” I began to lick her pussy until she said “cumming, so good.” She then got up and pushed me down. After that the brown-haired girl’s eyes went green in the left and yellow in the right, then cat eyes popped out from the top of her head. She soon mounted me and until I came twice in a row. After that she leaned over and said “now we will do it like a cat and dragon.” I took her lead and inserted into her until we both came.   
Lemon end   
after that I checked the clock to see 3 minutes left and said to Judai “sorry I would like to keep going but red dragon needs more training.” Judai accepted and said “I will help little white kitty the red head’s peerage.”  
Judai pov  
After Johan finished and left, I redressed a went to Rias’ house. Once I arrived I asked “do you want me and mine to help train your peerage?” before I could say anymore the blond that ran out came back bruised and battered. He said “Excalibur” before passing out. Rias then said “I would like you to train my entire peerage but my first bishop is still sealed and I need my second to heal my knight and my knight needs his own healing.” I then replied “I could help your rook, queen and yourself.” When I came inside the small girl sniffed and asked “why do you smell like big sister only stronger?” I replied “Koneko right? you are a nekomata right?” she replied “Nekoshou.” I said “I am along the lines of riser, while he is a bird devil, I am a lion devil. As well as the supreme queen. So, you could consider me like the empress of all cat demons.” Another busty black haired girl came out and said “if your queen is training Issei and you are training Koneko. Who will Rias and I train with?” I replied “you will face my cyborg warriors and Rias will face my mages. So, 4 on 1 for you.” The black-haired girl said “call me Akeno supreme queen.” I said “Akeno call me Judai. Then Rias will have 3 on 1.” Rias then asked “where do we train?” I replied “Johan can create sub spaces for us to use.”   
We then made it to my house and I called the others out. When we did make it home Akeno asked “could I fight that giant demon thing?” I said “nope you aren’t ready and the other 2 pieces are training Issei.” After everybody was gathered, we went down to the dojo and I asked “how is Issei coming?” Johan replied “he is advancing pretty fast. Even though he wasn’t on my level he was able to take down Jun with enough motivation.” I then asked “what kind of motivation did he need?” Johan’s reply was “porn. His desire for porn was stronger than Jun’s so I had to use Fubuki’s dark dragon to help. We forced Issei to 5 minutes while you were gone. I think we should be able to get him to at least 20 minutes in 5 more hours.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the rest of the training will take place between chapters and the next will cover the battles against the fallen angels and a few other events  
> Next updates will be   
> week of 2/5/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> week of 2/12/17 fullmetal girl in a new world  
> week of 2/19/17 shirou muyo   
> week of 2/26/17 fire emblem grand order   
> week of 3/5/17 love in past present and future  
> week of 3/12/17 love and dueling dxd


	4. Love and dueling dxd chapter 4 dragons, queens and swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Excalibur arc   
> With Johan meeting Vali as well as judai adding O’Brian and misawa to her harem   
> Normal speech   
> Dragon speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Excalibur arc   
> With Johan meeting Vali as well as judai adding O’Brian and misawa to her harem   
> Normal speech   
> Dragon speech

Johan pov  
I continued to watch Issei train as I asked Chromium “about how long can I produce scale mail and use your powers for myself.” The dragon replied “with how highly we are synched as is it we should be able to hold scale mail for hours but, that also comes with the risk of going juggernaut drive is possible as well. if you did it would be worse than the white and red dragons juggernaut drives my power is to warp space and using those warps to direct attacks I have never experienced juggernaut drive from my past hosts but only could fear the effects. Your king makes you less dangerous since she should be able to tame your drive if it happens.”   
Issei pov  
After a few hours, Johan called to Fubuki and I “stop training you 2 it is time for me to test Issei’s progress.” I knew I was making more progress but wasn’t sure how much power I gained or what kind of test was planned. The next thing I saw was Johan in blue armor with red eyes and the same kind of red gem on the tail. The armor didn’t look like a dragon but more like a cat with 4 ears. Then I stated “isn’t your dragon the rainbow dragon not the blue cat thingy.” The teal haired boy replied “this is my stage one mail, Ruby carbuncle. You aren’t strong enough to face rainbow dragon mail. My mail has 9 levels but I can only access the first 8 freely and I will increase my level based on yours.”   
The blue armored boy then leapt at me and before I could hit he changed into my own mail. I managed to block his hit with my own punch and felt nothing. Then Johan said “you are strong so now it’s time for stage 2 and testing your speed.” His armor then changed pink with a purple gem on the chest and with just 2 cat ears. He then said “this is stage 2 amethyst cat.” He then attacked me at high speed and tore pieces off my armor. After he backed up and made a 2nd charge I blasted him with a dragon shot and ripped off a piece of his mail’s shoulder. I said “got you pretty boy.” He said “yes but that was only level 2 high speed low defense, but level 3 is the opposite.” This armor then changed into a turtle with 3 shades of green and spikes on the back. then he said “if you even make a small crack on this shell in your current state I will be surprised.” Johan the fired gems at me and when I tried attack back he would just block with a shield. He then continued the pattern until I hit my limit. Before I could pass out he said “you were attacking at random, if you focused on 1 or 2 points you might have been able to pierce my shell.” As he finished talking I fainted.  
Rias pov  
After a while of training, I discovered how much stronger Judai and her peerage were than mine. Her bishops trained Akeno and I, with the dark-skinned boy showing me how to use explosions and fire and her alchemist bishop showed my queen about how the elements could be used to block others and how many ways he could block her lightning. The ways they taught drained us dry. After another hour Judai came in with Koneko in hand and said “the girl was strong but not strong enough.” I then asked “what is her weakness?” the brown-haired girl said “little kitty is scared to use her true power. If she wanted to be this girl could learn the arts of the sage but her fear holds her back and I couldn’t get what she is scared of.” I replied “those arts got her sister banished and her almost killed.” Judai replied “then she is like me both scared of. I overcame that fear but she hasn’t. little kitty couldn’t destroy all worlds I can.” It wasn’t much longer that 2 other members of her peerage brought Issei and said “he needs the right training and motivation.” We then sleep in 2 of Judai’s extra rooms until healed enough to return home. Once we did get back I found Yuto on the door step needing Asia to heal him.  
Judai pov  
After the other left, I asked Johan “would you mind sharing me with any of the other boys?” Johan replied “if I had to it would, but why would you ask?” I replied “I can feel the love from the other remembers of the peerage. Austin, Diachi and Jun are the biggest, Fubuki is divided between Asuka and myself.” The teal haired boy then asked “what about the other?” my reply was “Sho and Asuka have love for each other but haven’t got that far. Ryo and Edo were having sex since at least the dark world maybe longer. Jim just popped Kenzen’s cherry a few days ago.” My boyfriend then asked “do you feel all of the peerage’s emotions?” I replied to that “only the really strong ones, like lust and attraction. All 3 seem read to confess and after talking with Rias having children with multiple parents would help devil kind and the only queen to have a single lover was the one before me.” He replied “don’t force yourself on them just let them decide themselves. If I get first chance I won’t care if the others get a piece as well.” I replied “my 2nd always gets first piece.”  
I then grabbed his arm and dragged Johan to our room. once inside I said “strip now.” I then used my sacred gear to shift from my training outfit to sexy black lingerie. Johan said “wow I didn’t know you could change from something like that.” I then replied “this is my base outfit that outfit I used for training was from a card. My gear lets me use any card I have for cloths.”

Lemon start   
I then striped off my panties and slid myself on Johan’s hard dick. The next thing he did was kiss me, remove my bra and throw it aside. He then tried to push me over but I used my strength to retain control and push him down. I then said “even my queen can’t be in total control. You can be on my level but not complete control.” He looked dejected then began to buck his hips. After I few minutes he filled me with his lust.  
Lemon end   
After we finished and got redressed, Johan asked “could I be on top one time at least.” I replied “nope. My queen personality won’t allow it. if you can defeat me for once maybe.” After that we went to sleep. The next day we met up with the nuns and begging money. I took pity on them and fed them. After eating I learned their names where Xenovia and Irina and after finding Issei on the way we agreed to help them track a rogue exorcist named Freed. With Issei’s help we found the man in an old church and the brown-haired boy said “he fought a rogue devil in the same place. Once I met the man he used a weapon to take the other girls’ Excalibur pieces and ran off.   
After the meeting, we took the girls to Rias and discovered, the swords couldn’t be fused for another day. We then waited out my house until Rias found Kiba and to plan our next action. The next knight we discovered a fallen angel named Kokabiel was at Kouh and planning to use the partly fused Excalibur to start another great war between the angel, devil, fallen and maybe even the humans.   
The next move we made was for Sona to make a barrier to protect the school. We also soon found out that the fallen angel was being aided by Freed and a fallen priest named Valper. Kiba also identified the priest as part of the group that placed the sacred gear inside of Kiba and killed his friends. Besides those 2 there were also a number of other priests and fallen angels aiding in the reforming. Kiba fought chased after Valper while Issei was trying to build up boost to aid help Rias. At the same time my peerage was fighting off the fallen and I was charging my powers to take down the fallen angel. That charging attack didn’t seem to work with the fallen so far above Rias and Issei’s current levels. The rest of Rias’ peerage then tried another attack only to fail but Johan managed to reflect some of the defense back to the fallen. He then said “so the rainbow dragon emperor is here. Does that mean the girl by you is the supreme queen? I thought she was dead just like the original God and Satan.” Before I could reply the blue-haired girl was shocked so badly she fainted. I then replied “I reincarnate, they sent me away to gather myself and my power.” I then charged a blast of power to destroy the angel myself.   
Right after he was destroyed another boy in scale mail appeared and said “the red and the rainbow are here. Where have you been rainbow dragon emperor I was told you haven’t appeared in a very long time.” Johan replied “I left with my queen and return with her.” The white armored boy replied “so that’s the supreme queen, no wonder she over powered the leader of these fallen.”   
After battle, Xenovia joined Rias’ peerage as a knight and Kiba’s gear evolved to be able to create holy/evil blades. After that I met the Fallen Angel Leader Azazel. He said to me “I am happy to meet you supreme queen.”  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the beach scene and be mostly lemons and fanservice.  
> For next updates   
>  week of 3/26/17 fire emblem grand order   
> week off 4/2/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles  
> after week of 4/2/17 vote on my poll for story to update


	5. love and dueling dxd 5 the beach of love and explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will mostly be a lemon chapter I think it will have some with how many lemons I won’t be posting it on DA   
> there will be lemons for all of the major ships   
> normal speech  
> monster/dragon speech

Judai pov   
I then asked him “what do you want of me fallen angel?” he replied with “I want nothing of you but to observe and study your sacred gears, your peerage scared gears and your development. You see you are the first supreme queen/king to become a devil.” He then pulled out a pair of glassed and looked over me and said “I see so you fused with your guardian and became a devil that way.” he then tweaked his glassed and said “2 sacred gear! Wow I didn’t expect that.” I then punched the man’s glasses breaking them in the process. I then said to him “it isn’t polite to stare at a lady.” I then asked Yubel “can you take what that fallen out of his head?” the spirit said “I should be able to take most of it out at worst.” The fallen then looked in shock as a rose vine came out of my extended arm and went into his ear. He then asked me “what are you doing?” I replied “there is much I don’t want you to know so I am taking it out. If you struggle I could wipe your mind clean.” He said “if there are things the queen doesn’t want me to know I must obey.” It didn’t take long for me to remove the needed data since it was still in the front of his mind. I then copied the data of the fallen’s structures into my mind. after everything was done, he said “I had something to ask Rias but I hope I can remember it later.”   
Then Rias asked me “what did you do to that guy?” my reply was “I pulled out his memories of the last hour and copied the structure of the fallen angels. I would like to talk to your brother about that sometime.” She said “we can work that out since, I was planning to take my peerage to the Gremory estate in hell. While you are talking with my brother, your peerage can have fun at the beach.” I replied “yes fun in the sand.” she then said “if you need to know the house is loud enough you can make as much noise as you want and not disrupt anybody. Just give me a few days and I will arrange transport.”   
After a few days, Rias brought us to an old train station and said “we can use this to get us to hell.” Once we got on the train Rias said “we have about 2 hours till we reach my parents estate.” I then asked “is there a private area?” she replied “there is a sleeping area in the back on the train.” I then grabbed Johan and said “it will be mine for a while, if any of my peerage can join me anybody else won’t be able to get in.” Kenzen dragged Jim, Edo dragged Ryo and Asuka dragged Sho. Jun then asked “is it okay if I just watch.” I replied “maybe you could do more.” He then eagerly followed me in.   
Lemon start  
Right after I got in I stripped off my uniform in one go, knowing I probably would have sex with Johan that day. I then made it to an empty bed and spread my legs waiting for the teal haired boy to insert himself. He said “I get to be on top yes.” Then he slid his dick into me and said “you are so tight this time. I don’t know how long I will be able to last.” I then looked to my right to see Edo and Ryo going at it albeit going at a much slower pace with Edo on top. On the far right was Asuka and Sho, with Asuka bent over on the bed with Sho fucking her doggy style and spanking her ass. On my left was Kenzen and Jim. It seemed Kenzen was in the same pose as I was. I wouldn’t be shocked if I found out she was a virgin. When I looked to my front I saw Jun playing with himself. It wasn’t long till Johan filled me with his warm cum.  
Lemon end [for now]  
After we finished, I got dressed and left the others to their fun. I then asked the dark-skinned member of my peerage “why didn’t you at least watch?” Austin replied “I want my first time to be more special.” I replied “if you want, we could make that more special when we get to the house.” He said “that could work with a smile.” Rias then said “was your little orgy fun?” I said “that was just a mass quickie. If I wanted an orgy you wouldn’t have seen me today.” Issei then asked “why couldn’t I have at least watched?” I replied “you have to force Johan to level 5 or last 10 minutes against me for that.” Rias said “I might not be able to have sex with you at this time but we can have some fun. She then whispered something in his ear that I could only guess something that didn’t include penetration.  
After a little while, we made it to Rias’ parents’ house where I met her brother the current Lucifer. I then said “lets trade information. The structure of the fallen angels or at least one faction for a plot of land in hell.” He replied “the amount you give determines the amount of land I can give.” I then made an apple from the memories and said to him “this apple is my personal fruit of knowledge you or will gain everything I copied.” He then took a bite of the apple said “wow now I know the number of fallen in the Grigori.”  
Issei pov   
While Judai was keeping her brother busy, Rias dragged me to her room and said “we should have 10 – 15 minutes max.”   
Lemons start  
Rias then stripped naked and said “watch don’t touch.” She then began to rub then stick her fingers in her pussy. She then said between grunts “Issei I want to see you masturbate as well. I then listened to her and as she hit one orgasm I released my jizz onto the floor. She then said “next is 69 sex.” I then laid on her body a began to lick Rias dripping pussy as she sucked my hard dick. She then stopped for enough time to say “devils have a much lower refractory period than humans.” I then wondered what that meant until I came into her mouth. At the same time, Rias squirted onto my face.  
Lemon end   
Judai pov  
Later that day I dragged Austin O’Brian to a room I placed a barrier on. I then took off my only article of clothing and made candles appear. Then I said “is this perfect for you.” He said “yes”   
Lemon start  
I then walked over to him and opened his jeans fly, to see his dick was a little bigger than Johan’s and much bigger than Jun’s. the size for them was Johan at 7 inches, Austin at 9 inches and Jun at 5 inches. I didn’t notice how big Johan was until he was fully hard. After he was fully erect I then placed the dick between my breasts and tit fuck him until he said “cumming” and stuck my mouth onto his cock and swallowed the load. I then said “damn there is no different in taste.” I then pushed Austin to the bed and placed his dick into my pussy. He then said “it is so tight I don’t know when I will cum again.” I said “good the info of devils off period was true.” He then released inside me once. Then I keep riding until he we both came at the same time.  
Lemon end   
After we were done with sex Lucifer called my phone and said “in a day I will need you to return to Kouh for the meeting of the 3 factions.”   
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the end of season 2 content   
> I also used inches because I don’t know the conversion   
> For next updates will be   
> week of 5/14/17 Exorcist x hunter  
> week of 5/21/17 blade princess in academia  
> week of 5/28/17 pokemon lunar   
> week of 6/4/17 fullmetal girl   
> week of 6/11/17 exorcist x hunter

**Author's Note:**

> The next will deal with the battles [there is a twist coming] and Judai and her peerage going to school.  
> Updates are coming as followed  
> week of 11/21/16 exorcist x hunter  
> week of 11/28/16 love in past present and future  
> week of 12/4/16 sage of Britannia  
> week of 12/11/16 fullmetal girl in new world  
> week of 12/18/16 love and dueling dxd


End file.
